Sleeping Beauty
by Popeline
Summary: {OS CaptainCharming durant la saison 1} Killian Jones est parvenu à trouver la ville de Storybrooke. Il fait la rencontre d'Henry qui lui révèle que l'homme qu'il aime est dans le coma. Suite à ça Killian va à l'hôpital rendre visite au prince endormi


Storybrooke. A la suite de longues recherches il avait réussi à mettre les voiles sur cette mystérieuse ville alors qu'elle était encore sous l'emprise de la malédiction de la Méchante Reine. Dans cette ville, il devait faire profil bas puisqu'il savait que Regina ne serait pas ravi de le revoir.

Il errait dans cette ville forgée par le Sort Noir tentant de trouver le visage familier qui était la raison de sa venue en ville. Mais il avait beau avoir fait le tour de Storybrooke, il n'avait rien trouvé. Il s'était retrouver sur le port, contemplant les flots dépité. Qu'en avait fait Regina ? Etait-il au moins en vie ?

Oui il était en vie. Ça il en avait la certitude. Il savait également qu'il était la. Mais où ? Il l'ignorait. Et pire encore, il ne savait vers qui se tourner puisque tout le monde dans cette foutue ville avait oublié sa véritable identité.

Killian Jones soupira de rage. Retrouver les gens ce n'était pas dans ses cordes à lui. Il avait traqué son Crocodile durant des siècles et voila ce que ça avait donné. Une ville maudite et un coeur brisé par la vengeance et l'amour.

Le capitaine du Jolly Roger scruta le port calme et paisible. Il reconnut Monsieur Mouche son second travaillant sur les quais. Il sourit légèrement et se retint d'aller le voir. A quoi bon ? De toute façon il ne le reconnaîtrait pas et cela valait mieux comme ça.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la plage. Personne n'irait la bas en ce temps la et il serait plus tranquille pour remettre ses pensées en ordre.

Le pirate errait pour la seconde fois en ville. Les gens le dévisageaient mais aucun ne le reconnaissait, aucun ne lui posait de question.

Il croisa Blanche-Neige une vieille amie a lui et il fut tenté de lui demander n'importe quoi, quitte à ce qu'il se fasse passer pour un timbré.

\- Blan...

Mais il s'arrêta. Elle était déjà partie. Il leva les yeux au ciel une mimique qu'il avait hérité de sa jumelle Milah du temps où elle était en vie et reprit sa route. Il arriva sur la plage.

Effectivement elle était déserte ou presque. Un gamin était assis sur une construction en bois. Il lisait un livre. Le capitaine s'approcha de lui. Peut-être qu'il avait des chances même s'il avait toujours le risque de se faire passer pour un fou.

\- Qu'est ce que tu lis moussaillon ?

Le gamin leva les yeux vers lui et haussa les épaules.

\- Des contes de fées, répondit-il en se plongeant dans son livre. Mais quelle importance hein ? Personne ne me croira de toute façon.

\- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par la ?

\- Toutes ces histoires ont eu lieu. Je le sais, je ne suis pas fou.

\- Je n'ai pas dit que tu étais fou, moussaillon.

L'enfant leva à nouveau le regard vers lui. Cette fois ci il était différent. Une lueur d'espoir dansait dans ses prunelles, fou de joie que quelqu'un le croit au sujet de son livre.

\- Vous...Vous ne me prenez pas pour un cinglé ?

\- Non camarade puisque je sais que tu as raison. Les histoires que tu lis sont réelles.

\- Vous venez de la bas ? De la Forêt Enchantée ? demanda-t-il surexcité.

\- C'est exact.

\- Attendez ne me dîtes pas qui vous êtes. Je vais essayer de trouver.

Le petit garçon fixa Killian des pieds à la tête marmonnant dans sa barbe. Soudain son regard s'éclaira et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Il feuilleta avec vitesse les pages de son livre et montra une illustration à Killian.

\- Vous êtes Killian Jones ou autrement dit le Capitaine Crochet. C'est ça ?

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du pirate.

\- C'est ça. Et toi ? Tu es ?

\- Henry Mills, répondit Henry tout sourire. Mais, que venez vous faire ici ? Vous n'avez pas été ensorcelé ?

\- C'est une très longue histoire que je te raconterais un jour. Dis moi tout les personnages de ton livre sont ici ?

\- Normalement oui. A part vous en tout cas.

\- Je peux m'asseoire et regarder ton livre ?

\- Ouais ! s'extasia le gamin.

Killian prit place à côté d'Henry et pris l'épais volume entre sa main et son crochet. Il tourna les pages et s'arrêta à une autre illustration qu'il montra à Henry.

\- Cet homme la tu l'as déjà vu en ville ?

\- Le Prince Charmant ? Oui il est à l'hôpital dans le coma depuis la malédiction.

\- Tu peux m'y conduire ? S'il te plaît ?

\- Pourqu...Ah oui ! Dans votre histoire à vous vous étiez ensemble !

\- Oui nous étions ensemble jusqu'à ce que je gâche tout, avoua Crochet baissant la tête.

\- Vous n'avez rien gaché du tout ! Après votre séparation il a aidé Blanche-Neige a reprendre le royaume et avant la malédiction il a essayé de vous retrouver. Sauf qu'il s'est fait prendre en embuscade dont il a été grièvement blessé et le sort est arrivé. Tenez regardez !

Il reprit le livre des mains de Crochet et tourna la page d'après.

\- La, fit-il en désignant un bout de texte. "Le prince Charmant n'avait pas oublié son véritable amour, Killian Jones dont il n'avait pas réussi a éteindre la flamme de la vengeance qui le consummait peu a peu. Après qu'il eut aidé sa sœur a reprendre le royaume chaque jour il se rendait sur le port la où ils s'étaient connus, Milah Killian et lui. Il regardait les flots qui s'étendaient a perte d'horizon faisant tournoyer la bague que le pirate jadis lui avait offert en murmurant cette phrase qui le faisait garder espoir

\- Killian, je te retrouverais. Je te retrouverais toujours," récita Henry. Voyez il ne vous avait pas oublié.

\- Mais maintenant si.

\- Je ne pense pas. Si le prince est toujours dans le coma il a moyen de le faire réveiller et de faire en sorte que la malédiction n'agisse pas sur lui rien qu'en entendant le son de votre voix.

\- Donc pour le réveiller je dois simplement lui parler ?

\- Oui. Je suis certainement sûr que ça marchera ! s'enthousiasma Henry.

Killian se leva et descendit du château en bois où il se trouvait assis et regarda Henry.

\- Alors on y va ?

\- Allez-y. Moi je ne veux pas retourner en ville on me reconduira chez ma maman et je ne veux pas.

\- Qui est ta maman ?

\- Regina. La...

\- Méchante Reine oui je la connais. Explique moi juste comment on s'y rend et je te laisse ici.

\- Vous me promettez de ne pas dire a ma maman où je me trouve ? Et vous me promettez de revenir pour m'aider dans l'Opération Cobra ?

\- L'Opération Cobra ? interrogea Killian perplexe.

\- Ouais c'est le nom de code pour faire en sorte qu'Emma reste accomplir son destin. Seulement je ne lui ai pas encore parler de ça. Alors vous me le promettez ?

Killian plongea ses yeux dans ceux d'Henry. Au début il allait refuser et le remercier pour tout ce qu'il lui avait dit mais il vit la lueur d'espoir et la joie sur le visage de cet enfant, si heureux que quelqu'un le croit et vers qui il pouvait se tourner lorsqu'il en aurait le besoin. Il soupira et sourit.

\- Je te le promet Henry.

\- Merci ! Merci mille fois merci !

Après ces deux promesses faites, Henry lui expliqua le chemin de l'hopital et quelques minutes après Killian s'y dirigeait. Il parcourut rapidement la distance qu'il avait a faire et arriva devant le grand bâtiment grouillant de malades, de blessés et du corps médical. Il prit son inspiration et entra.

Il en détesta l'odeur. Il ne savait quel mot exact pourrait décrire ce qu'il sentait mais une chose est sûr c'est que cela lui provoquait des nausées violentes. Le pirate s'approcha de l'acceuil et décocha son plus joli sourire à la standardiste.

\- Bonjour love. Je souhaiterais voir celui qu'on appelle l'inconnu.

\- Chambre isolé après la salle juste sur votre gauche monsieur, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Merci, répondit-il en lui lançant un léger clin d'œil.

Il tourna à gauche, se rendit dans la salle qu'on lui avait indiqué et arriva près de la chambre de David. Il voyait a travers les vitres son prince allongé et reliés a des machines vêtu d'une chemise bleu. Il était endormi et ses traits étaient paisible et délicat dégageant l'innocence d'un enfant à peine né.

Killian ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Elle au moins n'avait pas d'odeur nauséabonde comme tout le reste du bâtiment. La pièce était calme mis à part le bruit des machines auquelles David était relié.

Le prince s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main. Elle était froide. Pas comme celle d'un mort mais presque. Après tout son prince était entre la vie et la mort il était normal qu'il n'avait pas de chaleur corporelle.

Killian se pencha au dessus de lui et admira l'homme qu'il aimait, endormi. Il avait toujours aimé le contempler quand il dormait parce qu'il ressemblait à un enfant en plus d'un ange et aux yeux de Killian c'était ça qui le rendait si parfait.

Le pirate caressa doucement sa main, ouvrit la bouche et se mit à parler.

\- Hé le prince au bois dormant, c'est moi Killian. Je ne sais pas si tu peux m'entendre, si tu te souviens de moi mais moi en tout cas je me souviens de toi. Je me souviens d'une voix délicate et tendre quand tu parlais, je me souviens de l'étincelle de vie dans ton regard, de ton sourire qui éclairait toute pièce où tu étais, de la chaleur de ta peau contre la mienne, de l'effet de tes baisers qui me faisaient perdre haleine, de tes battements de cœur que j'entendais quand j'avais la tête posé sur ton torse. Je me souviens David que je suis un homme fou amoureux de toi et que je suis prêt a tout pour te sauver. Tu m'as sauvé plus d'une fois David et c'est a mon tour de le faire afin que nous puissions enfin nous retrouver.

Killian acheva sa tirade et déposa sur le front de David un baiser. Il se releva, recula et attendit. Au fond de lui, il espérais qu'Henry avait raison que ça allait marcher. Seulement, il fut déçu. David ne sortit pas de son long sommeil.

Dépité, il tourna dos au prince endormi et se prépara à quitter la chambre quand les machines qui contrôlaient David émirent plein de sons les plus étranges les un que les autres aux yeux de Killian. Celui ci se retourna paniqué et se rapprocha de David en attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Soudain le prince ouvrit les yeux, prit une grande inspiration, se redressa et regarda Killian qui lui le fixait paniqué et a deux doigts de la crise cardiaque.

\- Killian, murmura-t-il.


End file.
